Lodowe olbrzymy
Lodowe olbrzymy – złoczyńcy z nordyckiej mitologii oraz Marvelowskich komiksów o Thorze. Nazywani również byli Mroźnymi lub Szronowymi gigantami, Jotunami oraz Olbrzymami, to jedne z pierwszych istot stworzonych na początku świata. W przeciwieństwie do okrutnych Górskich gigantów, byli oni starożytnymi postaciami, które symbolizowały czasy sprzed narodzenia się bogów. Zamieszkiwali krainę Jotunheim, a także Muspelheim i Midgard. Opis Wygląd Lodowi giganci byli potężnymi potworami o wzroście około 2,5 m oraz umięśnionym ciele. Ich skóra miała barwę błękitu. Nosili długie białe brody. Tego samego koloru były ich włosy. W filmie Thor Jotunowie nie posiadają włosów i są o wiele wyżsi od Asgardczyków. Ich skóra jest granatowa z licznymi "znamionami", a oczy świecą czerwienią. Znaczenie Lodowi giganci, podobnie jak Ogniści i Górscy odgrywają znaczącą rolę w nordyckich mitach. Ogólnie reprezentują siły chaosu i zła, z którymi musieli zmagać się bogowie, aby utrzymać porządek we wszechświecie. Czasem jednak giganci nie zachowywali się złowrogo. Czasami okazywały się pomocne, a co więcej, wielu bogów miało romanse z olbrzymkami lub nawet poślubiło je (tak jak Njord gigantkę Skadi). Sam Odyn był potomkiem gigantów i miał kilka romansów z olbrzymkami. Najczęściej jednak stosunki z gigantami były wrogie i opierały się na użyciu Mjölnira. Do sławnych gigantów należą Hrungir, który wyzwał Thora na pojedynek, Thjazi, który ukradł złote jabłka młodości, Thrym – król Lodowych gigantów, który ukradł młot Thora oraz Loki – bóg kłamstw i oszustw. Przyjazne giganty należały raczej do rodzaju żeńskiego, jak Grid, która pożyczyła Thorowi laskę i pas mocy. Thor miał także dwóch synów z olbrzymką Jarnsaxą. Historia Mitologia Lodowi giganci byli głównymi adwersarzami bogów i toczyli z nimi otwartą wojnę. Podczas Ragnaroku ich liczne siły staną przeciw Einherjarowi i Asgardczykom. Nie są głównymi bohaterami mitów – są nimi bogowie, ale pełnią w nich tak samo ważną rolę. Mit o porwaniu Iduny i jej jabłek Bogini Iduna strzegła złotych jabłek wiecznej młodości, które bogowie musieli jeść, aby się nie starzeć. Psotny Loki sprawił, że zarówno jabłka jak i Iduna zniknęli za sprawą olbrzyma, jednak również dzięki jego sprytowi odzyskano zguby. Loki został schwytany przez olbrzyma zwanego Thjazi. Gigant odmówił uwolnienia go, jeśli nie obieca, że sprowadzi mu z Asgardu Idunę i jej jabłka. Loki przysiągł, że wykona zadanie. Wtedy olbrzym wypuścił go. Ten udał się do Iduny i powiedział jej, że widział w lesie kilka jabłek, które mogły być bardzo cenne. Zaproponował, aby poszła je zobaczyć i zabrała własne owoce dla porównania. Kiedy tylko znaleźli się poza murami Asgardu, Thjazi pojawił się pod postacią orła i chwycił Idunę wraz z jabłkami, zabierając ją do siebie. Zniknięcie Iduny i jabłek bardzo dotknęło bogów, którzy zaczęli się starzeć i siwieć. Spotkali się, aby ustalić, kiedy ostatni raz widzieli Idunę. Ustalili, że wychodziła wtedy z Asgardu z Lokim. Schwytano go i zagrożono mu torturami oraz śmiercią. Przerażony, obiecał poszukać Iduny, jeśli Freja użyczy mu swej orlej postaci. Przemieniony w jastrzębia Loki poleciał do krainy olbrzymów, do zamku Thjaziego. Potwora nie było akurat w domu, Iduna pozostała sama. Loki szybko zmienił ją w orzech, chwycił w szpony i odleciał do Asgardu. Kiedy Thjazi wrócił i odkrył, że bogini zniknęła, ponownie przybrał postać orła i ruszył w pościg. Azowie zobaczyli ptaka niosącego orzech i drugiego, który go ścigał. Rozpalili więc ognisko. Loki przeleciał nad murami i opuścił się w dół. Thjazi nie zdołał wyhamować i wpadł w płomienie. Wtedy zabili go Azowie. A zatem Loki spowodował zarówno zniknięcie jak i powrót Iduny oraz jej jabłek. Prawdziwą naturę Gigantów, ich potęgę oraz nienawiść do bogów ukazuje mit o utraconym Mjollnirze – jeden z najpopularniejszych w całej mitologii nordyckiej. Mit o utraceniu Mjolnira Thor obudził się pewnego ranka i odkrył, że jego młot zniknął. Powiadomił więc o tym Lokiego i obaj udali się do Frei, aby ta użyczyła im swej orlej postaci w celu odszukania Mjölnira. Loki odnalazł jarla Thryma (tł. wrzawa), króla lodowych gigantów. oznajmił, że ukrył artefakt osiem mil pod ziemią i nie odda go, dopóki Freja nie zostanie jego żoną. Loki i Thor kazali Frei przygotować się do zaślubin, ta jednak wpadła w złość i kategorycznie odmówiła. Zaalarmowani bogowie zebrali się, aby obmyślić plan. Jeśli nie odzyskają młota, będą bezbronni Asgard upadnie. Hajmdal podsunął zbawienny pomysł – przebiorą Thora za pannę młodą i wyślą go do Thryma zamiast Frei. Thor był przerażony tą propozycją, przekonywał, że nie zmieści się w damski ubiór, lecz Loki przypomniał mu o losie, który czeka Asgard, jeśli nie odzyska młota. Zatem bóg przebrał się w suknię ślubną, założył biżuterię i welon, a na szyi zawieszono mu naszyjnik Brisingów. Loki towarzyszył mu w przebraniu służki. Thrym ucieszył się bardzo, widząc nadjeżdżającą ukochaną. Jego słudzy przygotowali wspaniałą ucztę na powitanie. Thor zasiadł do stołu i zjadł całego wołu, osiem łososi i wszystkie przysmaki zarezerwowane dla kobiet, popijając trzema pucharami miodu. Skonsternowany Thrym stwierdził, że nigdy nie widział dziewczęcia, które jadłoby i piło tak wiele. - Freja nie jadła i nie piła od ośmiu dni, nie mogła bowiem doczekać się przyjazdu do krainy olbrzymów – Loki próbował ratować sytuację. Thrym był tym wielce uradowany i uniósł welon, aby pocałować "Freję", lecz cofnął się z przerażeniem. - Dlaczego Freja ma takie czerwone i zacięte oczy? – wysapał. - Freja nie spała od ośmiu dni, gdyż nie mogła się doczekać przyjazdu do Jotunheim – odparł ze słodkim uśmieszkiem Loki. Thrym zadowolił się tą odpowiedzią i kontynuowano ceremonię. Polecił, aby w celu pobłogosławienia pary przyniesiono Mjöllnir. Młot położono na podołku panny młodej. Kiedy tylko Thor odzyskał młot, nastąpił nagły zwrot akcji. Skoczył, zdzierając z siebie welon i zmiażdżył wszystkich gigantów zgromadzonych w sali, począwszy od Thryma. Thor W roku 965 naszej ery Jotunowie pod przywództwem swojego króla, Laufey'a rozpoczęli kampanię mającą na celu podbicie Midgardu. Przy pomocy potężnego artefaktu,Szkatuły Wiecznej Zimy siali śmierć i zniszczenie wśród ludzi. Na drodze stanęła im liczna armia Asgardu, Einherjar, pod przywództwem Odyna. po wielu ciężkich bitwach bogowie pokonali gigantów i odebrali im szkatułę. Wtedy również Odyn odnalazł małego Lokiego w świątyni i zabrał go ze sobą do Asgardu. Następnie trzech Jotunów próbowało ukraść artefakt podczas koronacji Thora. Zabili strażników i udało im się zdobyć pożądany cel, ale wtedy ich obecność odkrył Odyn i wysłał na nich Niszczyciela, który z łatwością ich pokonał. Wściekły Thor razem z Lokim, Sif, Fandralem, Hogunem i Volstaggiem wyruszył do Jotunheim, aby dowiedzieć się, dlaczego giganci wdarli się do Asgardu, skoro został zawarty rozejm. Laufey oznajmił wojownikom, że dom Odyna jest pełen zdrajców, czym wyraźnie sugerował, że ktoś tam ich wpuścił. Przez cały czas prowokował Thora, szkalując dobre imię Odyna, co spowodowało walkę. Całe królestwo rzuciło się przeciwko Asgarczykom. Kiedy Fandral został ranny, zdecydowali się na odwrót, z wyjątkiem Thora. Lodowi giganci ścigali ich aż na skraj Bifrostu. Zjawił się Odyn, który chciał zapobiec nowej wojnie. Laufey oznajmił, że jest za późno na układy ''i wypowiedział wojnę Asgardowi. Rzucił się na Wszechojca, ten jednak razem z pozostałymi wrócił do swojego królestwa. Loki, dowiedziawszy się, że nie był synem Odyna, zawarł z Laufey'm przymierze. Zaproponował, że wpuści Jotuna z kilkoma żołnierzami do Asgardu, by mógł uśmiercić Odyna, dzięki czemu on zdobędzie władzę. W zamian za to bóg kłamstwa oferował im szkatułę. Król przyjął propozycję. Loki wpuścił Laufey'a z innymi gigantami do Asgardu przez Bifrost. Dwaj pozostali przy zamrożonym |Heimdallu, natomiast reszta ruszyła dalej. Dotarli do komnaty Odyna, gdzie Frigga zabiła jednego, lecz Laufey ją pokonał. Gigant już unosił rękę, by zadać Wszechojcu ostateczny cios, ale Loki zdradził go i zabił. '''Ciekawostki' * W mitologii królem Lodowych gigantów jest Thrym, zaś w filmie – Laufey. Prawdopodobnie są oni swoimi odpowiednikami, zaś ta zamiana to celowy zabieg twórców filmu. * Nordowie nie tylko bali się Jotunów, ale także darzyli ich szacunkiem – symbolizowali bowiem czasy sprzed narodzin bogów. * Symbolem Lodowych olbrzymów była Runa Thurisaz (zwana także Thurs lub Thorn). Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Marvel Cinematic Universe Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Thor Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Złodzieje en:Frost Giants Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action